


tfw u literally fall fr ur crush

by amazingbees



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confrontations, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, small appearance of aromantic!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbees/pseuds/amazingbees
Summary: Jackson, a major dork, trips while paying too much attention to his bud & pal, Jaebum.(( theres a few mentions of Blood & Injury but its nothing too major or graphic!! ))





	

Jackson was gone. Jackson was absolutely, undoubtedly _gone_.

 

Walking beside him in the hot, hot summer weather, was Jaebum. Fucking Jaebum and his stupid fucking _mouth_. Fucking Jaebum and his stupid fucking mouth, working his tongue rather insistently around a cherry popsicle. His lips were shiny; slick with red and spit and Jackson’s undying attention _._ Vaguely, Jackson considered buying a ticket for the next country over, what with the way Jaebum had the gall to look _innocent_ at a time like this; long lashes periodically dusting over high cheekbones, eyes gazing forward, bright but unaware; all on top of an easy, unaffected posture.

Jackson was having a little trouble breathing, a little trouble thinking, and perhaps slightly more importantly, a little trouble walking. Not paying attention to his feet, he had tripped over one of the many cracks in the bumpy side walk; sending both him and his horrible, horrible imagination spiraling all the way down to the ground. _Perfect pr_ _eparation for my quick descent into hell._

“Whoa, hey, you alright?”

“Yep, yes, just fine. Just thought I’d take a quick break here, don’t mind me.” Jackson heaved in reply, pain searing through his hands and knees and ego.

Jaebum just stood there for a bit, taking in the situation. His foot tapped at the ground to a ¾ beat, eyes surveying his wounded friend lying on the sidewalk. Quickly finishing his popsicle, he threw the stick into a nearby yard and squatted down; holding a hand out to help Jackson up.

_Can I trust myself? Can I trust myself to grab his hand and not make a fool of myself?_

Jackson grabbed his hand, marveling at how soft the palm was. He swiped his thumb over the top of Jaebum’s knuckles a few times, completely losing track of the task in front of him.

“Uh.”

He looked up at the man in front of him, taking in the raised eyebrow and purposeful cough before carefully lifting himself back up. _Goddammit, Jackson;_ _k_ _eep it in your pants._

“Woops, hey, sorry, wasn’t watching where I was walking.” Jackson said, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck with the less-injured hand; wincing a little at the feel of blood smearing along his nape.

“Yeah, alright. Your hands seem kinda scraped up, you sure you’re okay?”

“Completely fine! Hey look, there’s my apartment; see you later, hyung!”

“Hyung… Thats a new one.” Jaebum murmured to himself softly, before raising his voice to continue, “Now wait just a minute.” He rushed forward to grab Jackson’s elbow before he could make his escape. Jackson, in return, looked a little guilty; a slight flush crawling up his complexion. “No no, I promise, I’m fine! No need to w-worry.” He cursed softly to himself, hearing the falter in his own voice.

“Yah, come on.”

 

–

 

Jackson was sat on Jaebum’s bed; the eldest of the two looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“I’m fine, see! It’s just a scratch!”

“Jackson, blood is literally trailing down your hand right now, as we speak.”

He whined a bit in protest, eyes trailing after Jaebum as he goes to collect the first aid supplies. Careful not to get any of his blood on the covers, he marveled a bit at how organized Jaebum’s room was. Comparatively, Jackson’s was always filled to the brim with dirty clothes and dirty dishes, the floor far from visible. _How does Jaebum_ _get the_ time _?_

The door creaks back open, and Jaebum enters the room with his first aid kit and a worried lilt to his features. Jackson wants nothing more than to smooth away the crease between his eyebrows, kiss away the frown on his lips, wrap him up in a blanket and smother him with affection. _All of this_ _worry_ _because_ someone _couldn’t watch where he was walking. Do you see this, Jackson? Do you see this?_ _Pay attention to your subconscious._

“You really do need to pay more attention, I’m not just playing around here. What would happen if you fell and got a concussion next time? Who would pay the hospital bills? Who would fill in for you at work? I hope you know it wouldn’t be me.”

“Yah, Jaebummie, it’s not like it was my fault I fell.” The only response he gets to the nickname is a distasteful, adorable nose-wrinkle. _You’re the one with the stupidly pretty mouth. Keep that down,_ _Jaebum_ _, would you?_ _Can’t a guy get some peace around here?_

“Fine. Just,” Jaebum pours some alcohol on his scrapes, and Jackson writhes; “Promise me you’ll be more careful?” He looks down at Jackson on the bed with a protective gaze, and Jackson looses his breath.

“Y-You got it, boss. Promise.”

“Good.” Jaebum wraps his palms with some off-white gauze & presses small kisses to the backs of each hand. He doesn’t comment on it, and neither does Jackson. Internally, the latter feels as if it’s Christmas morning.

There’s a moment of hesitation, and Jaebum clears his throat briefly. “You might want to take off your pants.”

Jackson sputters, blushing all the way down to his neck. “That’s kind of direc-”

“I need to take care of your knees, don’t get any weird ideas.” _It’s kind of difficult when you’re_ _blushing_ _so hard along_ _with me_ _, hyung._

“… Right. ‘Knees’.”

As Jaebum rubs his forehead in mock-frustration, he kicks off his jeans; leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Thankfully they’re without any embarrassing patterns, for once in his life. _Score 1 for actually doing laundr_ _y._

Jaebum takes one of his legs into his warm, soft palms, and Jackson nearly has a heart attack. This time when the alcohol comes on, he tries his best not to show any reaction; tries not to worry Jaebum. In the end, Jackson still winces about as much as he would regularly, but he lets himself pretend it’s the effort that counts.

The gauze goes a little bit different, and when Jaebum starts to wrap it, he’s looking straight down at him to make sure he’s alright. This, decidedly, is a huge problem for Jackson. Jaebum’s soft hands working around his legs; his beautiful, perfectly shaped crescent eyes gazing up at him, _him_ in concern; his mouth slightly parted in concentration.

He only gets halfway through the second knee before Jackson can't take any more. His hand rushes up, grabbing Jaebum’s collar and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Jaebum tenses up at the contact, letting out a little noise in surprise. Jackson lets himself go for a second, enjoying the warmth, until he realizes what he’s done and is shocked back.

Avoiding eye contact and all other forms of communication, Jackson quickly puts his pants back on and limp-runs out of Jaebum’s house; leaving the other to sit on his bedroom floor, tenderly touching his fingers to his lips.

 

–

 

“So let me get this straight.”

“Jesus, it’s so far from straight.”

“Jackson, shut it. We all know how hard it is for you to not make your shitty gay jokes, but could you restrain yourself just this once, please.”

“Love you too, Yoongi.”

The boy in question sighs and puts his head down on the table, next to Jackson’s third order of fries. He had quite a bit of work to do today, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to place, he came all the way down to this hole-in-the-wall diner, just because of his friend’s request.

“As I was _saying_ , you somehow managed to trip and get scraped to hell just because you were too busy watching Jae’s mouth, get into Jae’s bedroom _alone_ , kiss him, _an_ _d_ completely run away from your feelings, all in one day? How does that even work? I understand that I’m aromantic and have very little grasp on the entire concept of romance and non-platonic intimacy, but, _how_?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I made you come all the way over here; I thought you could help? How do I fix this?”

Yoongi taps his fingernails on the table for a moment, rubs his eyes, and pulls out a 20 dollar bill.

“How about maybe, hear me out on this, you _call_ him? Communicate, maybe? Express your feelings in a healthy way? _Apologiz_ _e_ _?_ ”

He gathers himself up, sets his money on the table, and leaves Jackson to his own devices.

 

–

 

It’s been a couple weeks and Jackson was still, decidedly, Not Communicating with Jaebum. He’s gotten quite the number of texts and missed calls from the latter, but was hellbent on not answering or replying to any. If he waited long enough, he was sure Jaebum would forget what happened and they could go back to what they were before. So, who cares if maybe Jackson didn’t want to be just friends; who cares if Jackson wanted a thousand more kisses, a thousand more moments like before. Who cares if what he really wanted was a happily ever after; to be with Jaebum until kingdom come.

The past weeks had found Jackson holed up in his apartment with little but his phone and TV for company; going out only for his work shifts and grocery shopping. He was alright, everything was alright, and there was no way in hell he was avoiding Jaebum. (Spoiler, he was avoiding Jaebum. He was avoiding Jaebum like the _plague_.)

There was no surprise when Jaebum filled Jackson’s every thought. It was, to a degree, exactly what he was expecting. However, there was a slight surprise when Jaebum still continued to text him, asking to have a talk, for weeks after what had happened. It was an even bigger surprise when Jaebum showed up in front of his apartment door one day, when Jackson was getting back from work.

“Oh! Hey… Jaebum. Nice seeing you here. Pleasant weather we’re having, right? Haha, okay, I’m just going to go inside, see you later!”

“Jackson.” Jaebum was leaning across his door; a strict, slightly pained expression on his face. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were raised, seemingly rather unimpressed.

Jackson looked up meekly to a spot left of his face, face flooding of color.

“Could you look at me? Or rather, stop avoiding me?” Jaebum stared at him directly in the eye. When the other returned the eye contact after a few moments, his expression softened into something more caring; something softer, warmer. Jackson found color returning to face, but this time in excess. He felt light-headed.

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, and we don’t have to have this conversation if it makes you too uncomfortable, but I really think we need to talk this over.”

Jackson paused for a few seconds, before nodding his assent. _This is good, this is fine. I can just say it was a mistake, the kiss didn’t mean anything, no homo, that’s it. It’ll be fine._

_… Right._

Jaebum moved to the side courteously so Jackson could unlock and open his door, before pulling him in by the arm and closing and re-locking it himself. He turned Jackson around and backed him up against the locked door, leaning in close and looking down him intensely.

Jackson is flooded with a wave of heat at this, burying his head into Jaebum’s shoulder to hide his face. To hide his blush.  _God, fuck, his_ eyes; _those_ _should_ _be_ _against the law_ _, I swear._ The other puts his arms around Jackson, bringing him into a secure embrace.

_Maybe I should say it now before I get too carried away._

“I'm sorry, it was ju-”

“If you had just waited a couple seconds I would have kissed you back, you know.”

He freezes, electricity shooting through him. His knees buckle so he leans further against the wall before pushing Jaebum back an arm’s length.

“That’s a good… funny joke. Really, good one there.” Jackson smiles weakly, a nervous crack in his voice.

Jaebum frowns, eyebrows furrowing into confusion before rushing forward and sealing his lips to Jackson’s in a steady kiss. Jackson is offset, but puts off his thoughts for later and instead concentrates on kissing back; giving Jaebum as much as he can, molding their lips together perfectly, living in the moment.

A nip comes at Jackson’s bottom lip, and it takes all he has not to moan into it. A tongue smooths over it soon after, and he opens his lips to bring it into his mouth and suckle on it lightly, freeing a breathy gasp from Jaebum’s throat.

Jackson pulls back with a smirk; lips shiny, slick with red and spit and Jaebum’s undying attention. This is also when Jackson’s wits come back to him, and he lets out an embarrassed whine, re-burying his head into Jaebum’s shoulder and clinging onto the other for dear life.

“H-hey, whoa, you might. Might wanna back up a li-”

_“_ _Jaebum, oh my god.”_

“Sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending feels kinda unoriginal; sorry!!! actually just sorry fr the entire thing tbh;; id say i only wrote this bc my internet went down fr so so long but thats not rly an excuse;; anyway!!!! i hope this wasnt too ooc((especially w/ yoongi;; im ~60% talking abt yoongi here, that didnt rly feel like Yoongi)) or shitty or anything!!!! writing fanfic is so hard & idk if it just seems like it sucks bc i was the one who wrote it or if its bc it Actually Sucks, so !!! cool!!!! thank u fr reading!!!! <3
> 
> u can follow me on tumblr @ yoongiwfreckles.tumblr.com if ud like, also come & talk to me!!!! i love talking abt ships!!!!!!!


End file.
